


Catch Me If You Can

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean scents his neighbor Castiel is going into heat, the chase is on.





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo. Square is Size Difference.

Dean walked in after work and was really pleased to see Castiel checking his mailbox in the lobby of their apartment building. He was very attracted to the omega, and it pleased him every time he got the chance to talk to him.

Castiel was a slight wisp of a thing, much shorter than Dean and almost delicate in his appearance. His messy dark hair and piercing blue eyes just added to his appeal.

Dean walked up behind Castiel, taking a sniff of his usual honey, flowers and rain scent, but there was something under it this time. Dean sniffed deeper.  
Castiel was going into heat. Dean barely suppressed his growl.

As if he could sense Dean behind him, Castiel turned to face the large Alpha.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel raised his head to look into Dean’s eyes with his big blue ones shining.

Dean felt a flutter in his stomach. 

“Listen, Cas, you need to walk away slowly. If you walk away fast, or try to run, I’m going to chase you, and I’ll fuck you wherever I catch you. Even if it’s in the hall.”

Castiel’s eyes got big. He stood stock still for a moment.   
And then he took of running.  
Dean growled, not expecting that at all, and then tore after his prey.

Castiel managed to get to the door of his apartment and get the door unlocked, but just barely. Dean slammed into him, knocking him against the door.  
Dean grabbed him and threw Castiel over his shoulder, chuckling at the squeak that Cas made. He carried Castiel inside and slammed the door behind them. The layout of Castiel’s apartment was the same as his, so he carried Castiel straight to his bedroom and dumped him on the bed.

Castiel’s eyes were bright and he had a very sly look on his face.  
“Why’d you run?”

Castiel grinned. “I’ve wanted you since the first time we talked, Alpha. And I’m going into heat.”

Dean grinned as he bent over to strip Castiel. “I know, I smelled you. And I’ve wanted you too.”

Castiel was nude in no time flat, and he laid back to watch Dean take his clothes off.  
When Dean pulled down his jeans and underwear in one pull, Castiel’s eyes got big.  
Dean’s dick was huge. It was bigger than any cock Castiel had ever seen before, and he watched a lot of porn, and had several older, Alpha brothers.  
Dean was amused by Castiel’s reaction. 

“Something wrong there, omega?”

Castiel stuttered out, “You-you’re so big! I’m not sure I can… can accommodate that.”

Dean smiled. “Oh, I think it will fit.”

Castiel really wanted it to fit. He turned over, got on his hands and knees with his ass in the air, presenting to the Alpha.  
Dean looked at Castiel with his pert ass in the air. He was so slight, with his slim hips and his small yet perfect ass, it made Dean want him all the more.

Growling, he got on the bed and settled behind Castiel. He used his hands to spread the perfect globes of Castiel’s sweet butt open.  
He looked at Castiel leaking slick, took a deep sniff of it and dived in. He licked over Castiel’s hole, just savoring the sweet and salty taste. Castiel moaned and pushed back against his mouth.  
Dean ate Castiel out like he was a buffet. Castiel was moaning and making the sweetest sounds. 

Finally, Dean couldn’t take any more. His cock was aching, and it leaked precum like a faucet. He sat back on his knees and grabbed his cock.  
He pressed it to Castiel’s hole, which was still pouring slick out of it. He pushed and the head finally breached Castiel’s rim.  
Castiel cried out. He felt like he was being torn in two for a moment. It hurt like hell, but he wanted it so bad, he just took a deep breath and waited.   
Dean pushed in farther and held, trying to let Castiel adjust to his size. He was using all his control to not just take Castiel hard. 

When Castiel finally relaxed around Dean’s huge cock, he sighed with relief. The pain was now just a burn and even that was getting better.  
Dean sensed when Castiel became more relaxed and pushed in all the way. Castiel was so tight it took Dean’s breath away. He grabbed the omega’s hips and held on so tight he knew it would leave bruises for days.

“Dean… Alpha… please…”

Dean growled, “I’ve got you, Cas, My sweet omega, gonna make it so good for you.”

Castiel moaned as Dean pulled back and slammed back in. Dean set a punishing pace but Castiel wanted it all.  
Dean groaned and plowed in and out of his sweet little omega, loving every thrust in and every pull back. He loved the sounds that Castiel was making and it just spurred him on. He sat back a little and watched his big cock disappear inside that tiny hole and it was just an amazing sight to him.  
Castiel could feel Dean’s huge knot banging on his rim, and while it frightened him, he needed and wanted it so badly, he began to beg.

“Please, Alpha, knot me! I need it so badly, I need your knot. Please…”

Dean grinned. “Soon, my little omega, soon.”

Castiel whined and pushed back against Dean.  
Finally, Dean was ready. He pulled back until just the head of his cock was in Castiel, and then pulled back on the omega’s hips as he slammed into him. His knot forced Castiel open more than Castiel had ever thought possible, and then it was in and they tied.  
Dean came over and over, filling Castiel to the limit with his hot cum.  
Castiel came harder than he ever had in his life. He sent strings of cum onto the bed below him.

Dean finally got his sight back and fell to his side, pulling Castiel over with him to spoon.

“Dean, Alpha, that was amazing.” 

Dean kissed the back of the omega’s neck and pulled him closer.  
“It was, Cas. It really was. I’m your Alpha now, you know that, right?”

Cas snuggled closer. “I do, and it makes me very happy. I want to be your omega.”

They drifted off to sleep, Dean holding Castiel tightly against him.   
When they had a second round, Dean mated Castiel and thus began the rest of their lives together.   
They often played the ‘catch me if you can’ game.


End file.
